What They Never Knew
by Giggles-Smiles-Laughter
Summary: After Danny Arrest A Young Women, Steve Meets Someone From His Past. Steve/Catherine with hints of Danny/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Danny Williams was driving through a nice enough neighbourhood in his Chevrolet Camaro when he heard shouting. He pulled over his car and got out only to see a petite blonde standing at the side of the road pointing a gun in the opposite direction. He could see from her that she was about to run so he shouted.

"Honolulu PD Freeze and Drop your Weapon!" He shouted as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the back of the women.

The women turned around and Danny noticed that she could be no more than 26 years old. She slowly put down the weapon and as Danny approached she went to her back pocket.

"Hands where I can see them!" Danny said as he approached her.

He grabbed her wrist and put them into handcuffs.

"Dude this is so unnecessary, just let me show you... " she began.

"Come on your coming with me." Danny said, interrupting her, bringing her towards his car. He opened the passenger door and put her in the seat. He moved around to the driver's seat, after collecting her gun. As he got in she started to protest again.

"Listen here Silence is golden, but DUCTAPE is shiny, and I'm pretty sure I have someone in the boot, so shut up or I'll go get some." Danny said while starting the engine.

15 minutes later, he pulled into the Headquarters, he got out and went around to the passenger side and took her out. He brought her up the offices and put her in an interrogation room. He left the room going to the main area, where Chin and Kono where.

"What's up with the haole you brought in?" Kono asked nodding her head towards the blonde girl was.

"Saw her on the side of the road with a gun, brought her in. Where's McGarrett?" Danny asked looking around.

"Went for lunch with Jenna." Chin replied before looking back at the work he was looking at.

"Oh really?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow "What's going on between them anyway?"

"Dunno but they have become really close." Kono replied.

Just then the interrogation room door opened and out-stepped the young girl. She started making her way towards the door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Danny said after the girl.

"Away" she replied

"Don't move" Kono said, as they pulled out their weapons.

The girl stopped and walked towards them, they put down their weapons.

"What is this place?" she asked looking around. "can I make my phone call now?"

"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Chin asked coming back from the interrogation room with the handcuffs in his hand.

"Can't say." She said while smirking

"Come on." Kono said while bringing her back into the interrogation room and re-handcuffing her. She closed the door after the girl went in.

Kono went back over to the guys who were trying to figure out how the young girl got out of the police issue handcuffs. Kono joined the conversation. A few minutes later Steve and Jenna walked in.

"What's up?" Steve asked after noticing the 3 in a deep conversation.

"We have a girl in the interrogation room." Chin replied

"Why?" Jenna asked in confusion

"Danny saw her with a gun aimed." Kono replied.

"So what is the problem?" The Commander asked, looking around in confusion.

"I am the problem," came a female voice from behind them.

All five of them turned around to see the young blonde walk back into the bullpen, escaping the interrogation room again. But at that moment the rest of the world could have faded away because those sea blue eyes of hers were fixed completely on Commander Steve McGarrett. And his eyes were locked with hers, a stunned look frozen on his rough, stubbly, handsome face.

"But then again I always have been, haven't I, Steven?" she said as she moved her long hair behind her ear and walked towards the group. Seeing him again wasn't what she thought it would be like. She loved looking into his blue eyes.

"Got out of the handcuffs again I see." Chin said.

The young girl smirked before throwing the items in question towards Danny. "I believe these are yours."

Danny who was too stunned to notice anything else, jolted back into reality when the handcuffs hit his shirt clad chest. They dropped to the ground before he had a chance to catch them. He bent down and picked them up.

"Ye know each other?" Danny asked, after retrieving his handcuffs from the ground.

"You could say that, but then again I never did really know you did I Steven?" The blonde replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I can explain..." Steve started somehow managing to find his voice.

"I'm sure you can." She said bitterly.

"You dyed your hair." He said

"You liked it brown." She said dryly, looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Blonde suits you." He said nodding slightly, he could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him to know that he caused it.

"Hold up, how do ye know each other?" Jenna asked.

"We're married" Steve replied still shocked to see his wife standing there opposite him.

"Married?" Danny chocked out.

"For 5 years." The blonde replied.

"Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"What can I not come home?" she said, Steve shot her a knowing look.

"All your family moved." He said hardly.

"I'm here on business." she said seriously back.

"What sort?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"You know I can't tell you that." She said also moving closer.

"Well then we'll just have to keep you here, until we can transport you to HPD holding." He said roughly back at her.

"Fine." She said as she looked down at her hand, where Steve's Iphone4 was in her hand and started dialling a number

"How did you get that?" he asked. She shot him a knowing look. "Why do I even ask? Who are you calling?" he asked her while trying to get the phone of her.

"Hi, I would like to speak to Governor." She said into the phone.

"Your calling the Governor? She's not going to care. She funds us." Jenna said smugly, she didn't like this girl, mostly because she was married to Steve, her boyfriend. Well she wasn't sure if they were a couple but they had been out on dates so she assumed they were.

"Hey, it's me. I need your help. I'm in...One sec" she said into the phone, she looked at Steve and the others, "Where am I?" she asked.

"Hawaii 5-0" Kono replied, she liked this girl, she was badass and anyone who can tie Steve McGarrett down was cool in her book. She didn't like Jenna.

"Hawaii 5-0... Hello? Ugh" she said back into the phone before hanging up. "Here you go." She said before tossing the phone to Steve.

"Told you she would be of no use." Jenna said, again smugly.

"Turn around." Chin said, as he placed handcuffs on her, for the third time.

"Seriously! Handcuffs again, I'm just going to get out of them." She said impatiently.

Before they had a chance to do anything else, the Governor walks in with her team.

"Catherine? Catherine there you are? Why are you handcuffed?" she asked her. The Governor turned to the team. "Will someone tell me why my goddaughter is handcuffed?"

The second the Governor finished speaking. Catherine spoke up.

"Relax Auntie; these kind people were just uncuffing me. Weren't ye?" she turned to them and smiled sweetly.

"Am yeah, we were" Chin stammered out, while uncuffing Catherine.

Once Catherine was uncuffed she made her way over to Pat and gave her a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit." Pat said after the hug.

"I'm working. I may actually need your help." Catherine said. She knew she should have called her godmother and told her she was on the island but she has just been so busy.

"Wait who are you?" Danny asked needing to know who it was that his partner was married to. He shuddered at the word; he never thought Steve would be married let alone to the stunning, model-like girl standing in front of them.

"Special Agent Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett, I'm working with NCIS, the FBI and the Navy to track down someone." She said turning into business mode. Steve took notice that she still used McGarrett.

"You're just like your parents. Who is it you are tracking down?" The governor asked with a light laugh.

"WoFat." She spat out.

Everyone's head shot up and looked at Catherine.

"You're investigating WoFat." Steve asked.

"He killed my crew. My team got a lead that lead us here." Catherine said, as her phone rang. She grabbed it off the table and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry I gotta take this." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I must go too. I trust ye will help Miss _Rollins_ in anyway necessary." The Governor said, emphasising Catherine's maiden name, while glaring at Steve, before turning and leaving.

"There are so many questions I have to ask you. First though, how is she working this case, if it was her team that was killed, is that conflict on interest?" Danny asked Steve.

"She's got some connections." Steve said with a small smirk.

"What kinda connections?" Chin asked.

"Her grandfather on her mother's side was one of the biggest names in old Las Vegas, her grandmother on that side was Italian Mafia, and her mother was Miss USA. And ever heard of Johnny Rollins?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, head of the FBI and CIA. Best agent there ever was. Apparently his daughter joined the Navy. Wanted to be different or something." Jenna said

"She is that daughter."

"Damn" Danny and Chin said together.

"So how do you know her?" Kono asked.

"When she joined the Navy, I was her commanding officer" Steve said not wanting to dig too deep into it.

"What age is she, I mean she looks young?" Jenna asked, jealously. She liked Steve and she was starting to think he liked her too. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe all those dates meant nothing.

"Same age as Mary-Ann." Steve said

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mary-Ann is like 25. That means she is like 25" Danny said slightly impressed.

"26 next month." Steve said dryly.

"I'm surprised you remember." Catherine said from behind him. They all looked behind them to see Catherine standing there.

"Of course I remember Cat." Steve said sincerely. Looking at the beautiful blonde standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry about your Dad by the way, when I heard I wanted to come but I didn't think you wanted to see me." Catherine said hanging her head.

"Thanks, he loved you, you know. Always told me he could never understand why you married me." Steve laughed lightly. "Even after everything went down, he still loved you and kept killing me for letting you go."

"I always loved John but now I love him even more." Catherine laughed lightly. "One of the guys is dropping over my car with the information we have on WoFat. It seems as though we will be working together. My team will stay at Pearle and co-ordinate with us from there." She said turning into business Catherine. Just then there was a light knock on the door, they all turned to look at the door. At the door were 2 army men with boxes of files and computers. Catherine went over and opened the door. They came in and dropped the boxes on the table in the main area, before turning towards Catherine and saluting her; she saluted them and thanked them before they left.

"Let's start shall we." Catherine said turning towards the team.

A few hours later, Jenna seemed to have found a solid lead, before they wanted to make a plan, they wanted to see if the warehouse was occupied.

"I know someone who can help us out." Catherine said as she took out her Iphone4 and calling someone. She placed the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" a male's voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Peter, its Catherine I need a favour..." Catherine said into the phone and told him what is was she needed. When hearing Catherine say Peter, Danny felt Steve stiffen next to him. He wondered what it was about but didn't go into right there and then. When Catherine hung up, Steve turned to her.

"You're still with him huh?" he said harshly.

"I don't think we need to do this now in front of everyone Steve." Catherine said cautiously.

"Then let's go to my office because we are doing this now." Steve said, he was getting angry and Catherine knew that.

"It's always what you want to do isn't. No I'm not still with him; it was one time, a mistake. I've already told you all this." Catherine said frustrated.

"Well how am I supposed to believe you now, you've lied to me before." Steve shouted at her.

"It was one time for God's sake, and what about Barbie, you were fucking her the day after so don't you dare give me that shit." She spat at him.

"I only slept with her AFTER you slept with Peter." Steve said loudly.

"Maybe we should go." Kono said timidly.

"Don't go anywhere." Catherine ordered. "Ye wanna know what the great Steve McGarrett is really like, his a CHEATING, cocky son of a bitch." She said to the team. She turned to Steve, he could see the fire in her eyes but that didn't stop him.

"I'm the cheater, it's my fault is it?" he asked frustrated with her and himself.

"I never said it was your fault, I'm just blaming you. I'm leaving." Catherine said as she stormed towards the door.

"Cat don't walk away" Steve said after her.

"You taught me how to." She said turning towards him, before heading towards the door again.

"You're not leaving." Steve said as he ran after and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his office.

"Put me down." Catherine said as she hit and kicked Steve.

Once the door closed "Well now we know why they broke up." Jenna said, happy that the 2 weren't getting along.

"Yeah, but they are still married and she uses his name so she must love him." Danny said, as he watched them through Steve's office window, shouting at eachother.

"And did you see the way Steve reacted to that Peter guy, Jealous much. They both still love eachother." Kono said also watching the pair fighting. The computer beeped informing them of information; they all looked down except for Jenna who kept watching the pair fight. Chin noticed she wasn't paying attention and looked at her just in time to see her pale.

"Jenna are you alright?" He asked looking at her with concern. The others looked up at her and noticed her staring at something. They followed her gaze just in time to see Steve and Catherine in a heated kiss, Catherine pulled away from the kiss and slapped Steve across the face, before kissing him again.

"Wow" was all Danny could manage.

"Didn't see that coming anyway." Kono said while laughing lightly. "I kinda expected one to come out in a body bag."

"You're not the only one." Chin said agreeing with his cousin.

Before anyone could react Jenna stormed out of the offices, upset with what she was hearing, didn't they see what was going on between her and Steve, obviously not. That blonde bimbo cannot just come in here and expect to take Steve away from her like that. She went towards her car, got in and drove off.

"What's up with her?" Chin asked after Jenna stormed out.

"She likes McGarrett." Kono answered.

"What? Seriously?" Danny asked turning towards Kono.

"Ye are such guys. They have gone out on a few dates." Kono said with a light laugh. Before she could continue Steve and Catherine came out of the office.

"Hey where's Jenna?" Steve asked as he approached the table. He really hoped Jenna hadn't seen Catherine and himself.

"She left." Kono said looking from Catherine to the Commander.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Before we tell you that I think ye need to tell us your story first." Danny said facing them along with Chin.

"What do you want to know?" Catherine asked taking a step in front of the Commander.

"Everything." Chin said looking at the couple.

"I was 18 when I joined the Navy, Steve was my commanding officer, he was older and all the girls loved him. We worked a case together, we ended up dating, a year and half later we got married, 4 years later we separated." Catherine said summarising their relationship.

"How old is old?" Danny asked.

"He was 27." Catherine said with a shrug.

"Wow man I'm impressed." Chin said before getting a look off of Kono.

"So why did Jenna leave?" Steve asked, he need to talk to her, explain what was going on.

"She left after she saw the two of ye in your office." Danny explained while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shit" Steve said as he head for the door. He really hoped she hadn't seen that. Him and Catherine's relationship was mostly built on sex. Their relationship started off as a purely physical one, they were drunk one night in Mexico and decided to get married. Seeing her again just brought back all the feelings he thought he had buried. While both agreed to separate he was the one that left. He still regrets leaving.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked while following him.

"To find her." Steve said while getting into the elevator with Catherine following.

"Why?" Catherine was honestly confused as to why Steve was going after this chick.

"We are sort of dating." He said quietly, he knew that he would have to tell her sometime but he didn't want to tell her now.

Catherine leant over and pressed the stop button.

"Dating?" she replied quietly. Steve could hear the hurt in her voice. She didn't understand why he had to do these things.

"I had to get you outta my head somehow. I thought it was a good idea at the time. Now that you are here in front of me, I'm not so sure?" Steve said honestly.

"And why is that?" Catherine asked. To be honest she was upset that he had moved on. She still loved him, she doesn't think she will ever stop and too know he could just move on killed her.

"Cause even after everything that happened, I still love you, I never stopped and I don't think I ever will. You have always been it for me, you always will be." Steve said while catching her hands and rubbing circles on the top with his thumbs.

Catherine started crying. She never wanted him to see her like this. So vulnerable and weak.

"You broke my heart when you left, but I still love you with all the pieces." She said once her tears had stopped.

"I am so sorry." Steve said before he crashed his lips onto hers, the kiss started as a gentle loving kiss but soon it turned into a passionate kiss, with their tongues fighting for dominance. Steve slowly started to back Catherine towards the elevator wall. He caged her in against the wall, as his mouth travelled to her neck.

"Not here" Catherine managed to moan out.

"Why not?" Steve asked his teeth brushing against her neck.

"Because the team... Jenna." She managed in-between long pleasure filled moans. Steve didn't stop. Catherine managed to find the strength to push him off. She leant over and re-pressed the stop button to start the elevator again

"Cat." Steve said hungrily.

"Later." She said as she fixed her top and her hair which was messed up during their make-out session, just as she was fixing herself up the doors opened and the couple was greeted with Jenna standing there. Jenna looked between Steve and Catherine and knew something had just happened. Both their lips were swollen, Catherine's shirt and hair were messed and Steve's hair looked like someone was combing through it. "Found her." Catherine said trying to lighten the tense mood that had just come upon them. Jenna got into the elevator and Steve pressed the button for their HQ. After a little while of silence Catherine gave Steve a look, telling him to talk to Jenna.

"Look Jenna..." Steve began.

"I know you and bimbo Navy Barbie are back together." Jenna said bitterly not looking at either. She had called one of her best friends and told her what happened. She told Jenna to just see what happens, but she has to remember that they were married. Jenna understood and decided to go back to the HQ and see what the story was. When she saw Steve and Catherine in the lift together, she knew that they were back together.

"Who are you calling a bimbo?" Catherine asked, she hating been called a bimbo, she was they furthest thing from one.

"You. Got a problem with that." Jenna said turning towards Catherine, while chewing gum.

"Yeah I do actually, I've got more skill in my baby finger than you have in your whole body and by the looks of things a lot more class too." Catherine said, as she brushed of Steve's gentle touch. Steve knew that Catherine is quite protective and that she could easily kill Jenna if things got physical.

"Oh I'm sure you do, I'm sure peter would say that too huh?" Jenna said smugly.

"How dare you? You have no idea what you are talking about." Catherine said.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies there is no need for this." Steve said as the elevator doors opened. Catherine shot him a look before storming out, followed closely by Jenna. Catherine had just reached the bull-pin when Jenna spoke again.

"You are nothing but a no-good cheating bimbo whore." She shouted at Catherine. Catherine stopped walking. Danny, Kono and Chin all looked up to see the two girls. Steve knew that Jenna had done it but didn't know what to do to stop Catherine. Catherine saw the cup of water on the desk next to her. Before anyone could do anything she had grabbed it and thrown it over Jenna, who started screaming. Catherine calmly put down the glass.

"Someone call Al Gore. I think the ice queen is melting." She said in light voice.

Kono tried not to laugh, just like the others but couldn't. She burst out laughing, and soon Danny and Chin followed. Steve just looked a Catherine in shock.

"My office now." He ordered Catherine, he looked at Jenna who looked about 10, "Grab a towel and meet us there." When Jenna hadn't moved. He looked at her again. "NOW". Jenna scurried off to find a towel and Steve headed straight to his office with Catherine following him.

"Steve, what's up?" Catherine asked as she entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"Water Cat? Seriously." Steve asked sitting down.

"It was that or my fist; water won't send her to the emergency room." She said with a shrug.

"I guess." He said with a sigh as he put his head in his hands.

"Steve, talk to me what's wrong?" She said going over to him and rubbing his shoulders.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. How about I take you out to dinner tonight and we can talk?" Steve asked turning to her and giving her a smile.

"Pick me up at 8. I'm staying in the Hilton room 445." She said with a wink. Once Catherine had finished speaking Jenna walked in and gave her a glare. Catherine walked around to the opposite side if the desk so she was facing Steve.

"You wanted to see me." Jenna said with a towel around her shoulders. She saw the way Steve and Catherine were before she walked in. She noticed that when he smiled at her he looked happy, completely happy. She knew then that they were in love and what she did in the elevator was wrong.

"Agent Kaye your behaviour in the elevator won't tolerated. You being here at all is a privilege don't mess it up. This is a warning, I don't want you speaking to Lieutenant." he hesitated for a bit, not sure what to call her. "Rollins-McGarrett or anyone else for that matter the way you spoke today. Understand?" Jenna nodded her head. "I think ye both need to apologise to each other."

"Sorry for pouring water over you Agent Kaye, and for calling you an Ice Queen. I shouldn't have done that and I apologise." Catherine said, as she faced the wet agent.

"Sorry for calling you a bimbo and whore. I was upset. I'm sorry to both of ye and I can see ye are happy, I won't come in the way of that." Jenna said before leaving.

"We should get back to work." Catherine said pointing out to the workspace.

"Yeah." Steve said agreeing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to upload I have been away. I am going away Sunday week, so hopefully I will have a few more chapters up before I go. I'll be gone for 2 weeks so there won't be any uploads during that time. I'm also writing a few more stories, hopefully they will be up soon too. Thanks fro being so patient with me. Merci Merci Merci to all those who reviewed and added me to various lists.**

* * *

><p>Steve stood outside the door, he was nervous and he doesn't get nervous. This was different though, this was a date with his estranged wife. He can honestly say he never expected for her to be brought back into his life the way she was, he always thought that one day he would answer the door to a man in a suit telling he had been severed. He never thought he would be going out on a date with her. He finally decided to knock on the door.<p>

On the side of the door a beautiful Catherine Rollins, fixed her short black dress, she applied a small amount of nude lipgloss onto both her lips, before she fixed her blonde wavy hair. As she made her way to the door she slipped her black designer heels on. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath. She opened the door and was greeted by a handsome looking Steve McGarrett. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling cockily at her. He looked her up and down.

"You look amazing." He said glancing down at her amazing body in the figure hugging dress.

Catherine blushed "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She said as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.

They made their way to Steve's car in silence. When they reached his car, Steve opened the passenger side door for her.

"Ever the gentleman, at least I know that hasn't changed." She said with a laugh, Steve just grinned his male pride grin, before walking around and hopping in and starting the engine.

"So where are we headed?" Catherine asked turning towards him in the car.

"DeLorento's." Steve said looking at her briefly, she looked amazing, and he couldn't believe that they were in this situation again. About 10 minutes later they pulled into a small, beachside restaurant. Steve parked the car and before Catherine had gotten her belt off, he was around opening the door for her.

"Why thank you Sailor." She said with a smirk. They made their way to the entrance, Steve opened the door for Catherine, as she walked in he placed his hand on the small of her back, he left it there as they made their way to the host stand.

"Name?" the host asked without looking up.

"McGarrett." He said to the young man, who was about 25.

"2 sir?" the host said looking up at the couple, he let his eyes run up and down Catherine's body. Steve's hand moved around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Yes."

"Follow me please." He said as he got two menus and made his way out to the balcony.

As Steve and Catherine made their way through the restraunt, with the eyes of the occupants followed the extremely good-looking couple. The guys looking at Catherine longingly, and Steve with jealousy, the women stared at Catherine with envy and at Steve with lust. When they reached the table the host pulled out both chairs, and place the menus on the table.

"Your sever will be with you shortly." He said before walking away. Steve and Catherine picked up their menu's and started to browse through the delicious selections. Once both had decided on their dishes, they placed their menus down and looked at eachother. Steve was about to talk when a bubble, teenage girl appeared at their table.

"Hi my name is Alice and I will be your sever for this evening. Are you ready to order now, or would you like to just order your drinks?" she asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen, from the black apron tied around her waist.

"We will order now thanks." Catherine said picking up the menu.

"Perfect, so what can I get you?" Alice asked pen to the ready.

"I'll have the lemon dill shrimp ravioli please." Catherine said looking at the menu

"I'll have the house steak" Steve said, as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Anything to drink?" Alice asked

"We'll have a bottle of the house Shiraz please." Steve said.

"Perfect, your drinks will be here shortly, then your food." Alice said as she collected the menus, before literally bouncing off.

"So how have you been?" Steve asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Good, I've been busy, got transferred to the reserves after my last mission to work this case but I'm thinking about staying on it for a while I might do one more tour first though, I haven't decided. When my dad heard I was going to be around more he asked me to join the FBI. Nothing new there though. What about you?" Catherine said looking at Steve, it was weird been here with him, they had been here before when they were married. Steve was processing what she had said as was gazing at her. Catherine felt nervous under Steve's gaze; she started to mess with her necklace. Steve leaned across and caught the necklace; he looked at it for a few seconds.

"You kept it." He said removing his hands.

"Technically we are still married." She said looking down at the huge diamond rings on her necklace, her engagement ring and wedding band. "Did you keep yours?" she asked looking at him.

Steve pulled put his wallet and went through it till he produced the silver band. "Always have it with me." He said fiddling with it. Catherine leant across and stopped him by taking the ring and his left hand; she slowly placed the band on his left ring finger. When she was done, she unclasped her necklace and threaded the rings out before placing them on her left ring finger. She could feel Steve's gaze on her.

"We are married." She said looking up with a shrug.

"Hopefully for good, I've missed you so much Cat." Steve said with her hand in his, he played with the ring on her finger. "This belongs here, not on a necklace." Before Catherine could reply, Alice arrived back with the wine. They both thanked her.

Cat took a sip of the wine "God I love this wine. I missed this when I was away. Curling up in front of the TV with a glass was always good." She said with a smile. "So tell me Commander, what have I missed?" she said leaning forward.

"Nothing that you don't already know." Steve said with a slight shrug. "Or you have found out from your contacts." He said with a wink, Catherine just laughed.

"How's Mary-Ann? I haven't seen her in ages" Catherine said with a smile. She never actually met Mary-Ann but Steve always spoke highly of her. She was invited to their official wedding; they had thanks to her mother, who wanted everything to be done properly.

"She's good, hoping to come for a visit soon I think. She was here a few months back; house feels empty now that she's gone." Steve said looking Catherine in the eye.

"Well maybe I can keep you company tonight?" Catherine said with a seductive smirk.

"I think that can be arranged." Steve said with a wink. About 20 minutes later they were in the middle of eating, when Steve asked something neither was expecting.

"Why?" Steve asked suddenly

"Why what?" Catherine asked confused.

"Why did you sleep with him? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked putting his knife and fork down, he needed to know why she did it.

"Honestly?" Catherine asked, she knew it was going to come up, she just didn't think it would happen this soon, she saw Steve nod. She put down her knife and fork. "First off we never actually slept together, the rumour started and I wanted to get back at you, show you what you were missing, so I didn't stop it or deny it. Looking back now I know I should have but I was young and I didn't know much about marriage and when I saw how you were around Hannah, I got jealous, you were flirty and you were smiling, you weren't like that around me anymore and it upset me. She was higher up, I was only a Petty Officer and she was a Lieutenant and was, still is stunning. I became jealous. I thought that if you saw me with someone else or hear I was with someone else you would see that I was what you wanted and you would stay with me. I was terrified you would leave me, I guess I was right though, you did leave me and you were with Hannah, she told me ye were together before you left me. I just couldn't understand what you saw in her, and what you never saw in me. I guess she was stunning and your age. I never meant for it to get so out of hand but you were going to leave anyway I guess I just opened the door for you." Once she was done, she took a deep breath.

"I wasn't going to leave you." Steve said quietly. He was shocked; he couldn't believe that it was all rumour. He never thought of what had happened from her perspective. Yes he and Hannah were getting close, but he would never cheat on her. Catherine was way out of his league and he knew that. Hannah didn't hold a candle to her.

"Then why did you leave without saying anything; I may have made stupid mistakes but I don't think I deserved to come home after a tour to find your things gone" Catherine said coldly.

"I know, I was confused. I thought you were going to leave so I decide to leave first."

"So nothing to do with Hannah?" Catherine asked

"No of course not." Steve said confidently

"Hannah said..." Catherine started.

"There was nothing going on between Hannah and I, I never slept with her. Why didn't you tell me you and Peter never slept together. You always said it was one time and that it meant nothing. Why didn't you just deny it?" Steve said running his hand down his face.

"A first I wanted to make you jealous and then when I did you didn't believe me. We really messed up eh?" Catherine said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but at least we have a second chance. We are trying this again right?" Steve said unsure.

"Yeah definitely. My parents will be trilled. They love you, kept telling me to get back together with you. First guy I ever brought home I was already married too, do you remember their faces?" Catherine said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Steve said also with a laugh, he remembered meeting the Rollins perfectly, they hated him and first as did Catherine's 5 brothers. He didn't blame them though, he would hate if his sister or daughter brought home a guy for the first time ever and was already married him. They soon warmed up to him; hopefully they will accept him this time round to.

"You still use McGarrett." Steve said suddenly.

"Am yeah, I never got around to changing it back, at work I'm Rollins-McGarrett, mostly Rollins. I'm surprised Pat gave you a job actually; she was the one person who hated you after you left." Catherine said.

"She never mentioned that she knew you." Steve said, as Alice came over and cleared the table.

"Anything else?" Alice asked still bubbly.

"Just the cheque please." Steve asked.

Alice came back over with the bill and Steve said, he left a tip for Alice before him and Catherine left the restraunt. They headed down to the beach for a walk. Catherine took off her shoes and let her toes sink into the sand.

"That feels so good." She said with her eyes closed. Steve chuckled before taking her hand and walking towards the water. They spent a while on the beach walking. The talked about the past and what they missed in each other's lives, soon they made their way back to Steve's car and headed to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully a new chapter will be up tomorrow evening. Hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ**

**I want to start by ****apologising for the delay in uploading. I am in 6th year at the moment which is my final year of school and i have to sit these huge exams in June and there is just so much to cover. The Irish school system is different to others and these exams will give me the points to get into college, so unfortunately writing is taking a backseat. However i have 18 days of at christmas so hopefully i can get back on track with this story. I want to thank all the support i am getting from the readers. This chapter was written really quickly so sorry for mistakes. **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except the story line.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Catherine woke up to the sun beating down on her naked back. She brought her left hand up to take the hair out of her face; she smiled to herself when she saw her diamond engagement, and diamond wedding band. She turned to look at her occupant in the bed, when she looked at him she noticed that his eyes were open and staring at her.<p>

"Good Morning Lieutenant" he said once he noticed she was awake. He missed waking up next to her in the mornings.

"Good Morning Lt. Commander" she said smiling at him, she leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Mmmh what time is it?" she said as she sat up and stretched, she brought the sheet up with her.

Steve leant over to the cabinet next to him and grabbed his phone, and unlocked. "Half-Seven."

"Shit." Catherine said jumping up," I'm going to be so late"

"We don't need to be in until 9; come back to bed we have a while." Steve said reaching out to her.

"I have a meeting at Pearle at 8; and I have to go back to my hotel. Crap, where is my dress?" Cath asked who was now dressed in her bra and panties.

"I think you lost that downstairs." Steve said with a smirk.

Catherine grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, before walking out the bedroom door and downstairs. When Steve got downstairs, wearing a pair of beige cargo pants, a white t-shirt and a navy button down shirt, Catherine was already dressed and had her shoes in her hand."Drop me to my hotel?" she asked when he got down the stairs.

"Sure." He said as he grabbed his keys.

They headed out the door together. When they arrive at the hotel, Catherine turns and faces Steve.

"I really enjoyed last night." She said

"Me too." He said as he leant over and gave her a sweet kiss, "I'll see you later."

"See you then." Cath said as she got out of the car and made her way to the hotel entrance.

At 10 past 8, a professional looking Lieutenant Catherine Rollins –McGarret walked into the meeting room, at Pearle. She apologised to the people in there, before taking her seat.

"Lt Rollins, you are now working this case with the Five-0 task force, have you got any leads, or any further information that may lead us to the detaining of WoFat?" The General asked.

"We found a warehouse that may be used by WoFat, we have it under surveillance, we want to see if the warehouse is been used and is not a trap, the last team to confront WoFat, there was no survives, we are determent to make sure that doesn't happen again." Catherine said confidently.

"Very good." The General said. Half an hour later the group was dismissed. As Catherine left the office, one of the other Lieutenants came up to Catherine. "Lt Rollins." He greeted her.

"Lt. Adams." She said nodding her head.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good yourself?" she asked, she needed to go if she was to make it to the 5-0 HQ for their 9 o'clock meeting.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you would like to get a drink sometime?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Ben; but I'm married." She could see that Ben was about to say that her marriage with Steve was over, nearly the whole Navy knew what happened between Steve and Catherine. Steve was one of the hottest men in the Navy and Catherine was one of the hottest women, their marriage brought a lot of jealous among their co-workers and the ending of the marriage was gossip amongst them. "Steve and I have gotten back together; we are going to try the whole marriage thing again." She said flashing her rings.

"Oh right; I'm glad to hear that." Ben said obviously uncomfortable. Ben and Steve had been on many missions together, they would be considered mutually friends.

"Look I really have to go; I've another meeting to attend." Catherine said as she made her way to the door.

"Of course." Ben said before walking away.

Catherine made her way to her Black Cadillac Escalade Jeep. She hopped in before heading to the 5-0 HQ. When she arrived she parked it was 5 to 9. She wasn't sure if she should take off her rings or not. She decided against it, she was proud of being married to Steve; hopefully he was proud of her.

Inside the building Danny, Steve, Kono, Chin and Jenna, were all sitting in the bullpen. They were talking about the case and if the warehouse would be occupied. Steve reached to the computer to bring up a file, when something on his finger shone in the light.

"What's this?" Danny asked grabbing Steve's hand and looking at the object in question.

"A ring." Steve said trying to get his hand away.

"I know that. Is it a wedding ring?" Danny asked. Just as he was finished asking, Catherine walked in.

"What's up?" She asked as she placed her stuff down. When she was done, Kono grabbed her hand.

"She has one too." She said to Danny. Catherine and Steve looked at eachother, and started laughing.

"Hand it over." Catherine said as she put out her hand. Steve shook his hand and took out his wallet; he placed $20 in Catherine's hand. "Thank you." She said as she put the money in her pocket.

"You bet on us?" Chin asked in disbelief.

"Steve here thought you wouldn't mention the rings, I said you would, and I was right." Catherine said with a triumphant grin.

"So you are wearing your wedding rings again?" Jenna asked, you could hear the hurt in her voice, no-one wanted to answer; they knew that it must hurt her. Yesterday she was going out with Steve and today he is in the office with his wife.

"Yeah we decide to give the whole been married thing another go." Catherine said, while she didn't particularly like Jenna, she still felt bad for her. Catherine deicide it was time to change the subject. "So the warehouse is occupied; there was alot of activity there last night; loads of people went in; not alot came out. If we are going to do this now is the time; I have a team on stand-by in another warehouse on the block." She said going straight down to business.

"Okay let's do this. Get the ops gear and meet me out in front in 10." Steve said.

"I've got to go get ready, my gear is in the warehouse. The address is on your phones. Meet me at the warehouse." Catherine said facing Steve.

"I'm not comfortable with you going up against WoFat." Steve expressing his concerns.

"What? Why not? I'm capable of doing my job." Catherine was offended. How could he think she isn't capable of doing her job? He has seen her in action.

"I know you are capable of doing your job; it's kind of a turn-on when I see you kick guys twice your size asses." Steve said with a slight chuckle, coming in closer to her.

"Then why?" Catherine asked confused. She decided to store the information he just divulged and use it against him sometime.

"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." Steve said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere; except to the warehouse to get ready." Catherine said with a smile, she leant up and kissed him quickly on the lips and going to get her stuff.

"Move back in?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What?" Catherine asked looking up, unsure if she heard him properly.

"We are married, we should live together." Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure but I really got to go." Catherine said before walking to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Please Please read... I know I promised to update sooner and i aploygise greatly for that. I have been under a lot of pressure with school at the moment, as i only have 2 months and a bit till my final exams. I also was sitting my pre's recently so i have been extremely stressed and in the middle of it all my boyfriend and I broke up. So everything has been up in the air. I'm trying to keep on top of this story beacuse i love it. So bare with me. I promise by mid-June i'll be updating regulary but up until then it won't be sorry. I'm also slightly curious if people actullay read these so let me know. I love hearing from you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to various lists. It makes me feel special :) Once i'm back properly i'll thank everyone fully so until then hopefully this will do**

**I really hope you understand.**

**Thanks :) 3**

* * *

><p>30 minutes later the 5-0 team pulled up to the warehouse where Catherine's team were. When they walked in they saw Catherine in her full gear, her hair back in a pony-tail different from her usual bun, checking her gun. There was about 50 Navy Personal in full gear scattered around the warehouse.<p>

"Okay guys listen up." Catherine said taking charge, Steve let her, she was in charge of most of the people here. "This raid is not going to be easy; but I want it quick and simple, no messing around, we get in and out. If you see WoFat, you apprehend him, I do not want him dead unless needs be. Understand?" The group nodded and mumbled in agreement. A lot of the men were terrified of the Lieutenant, she was bad-ass, they all still found her incredible beautiful. "Okay, unit 1 you go first make sure it's not a trap, block off all the exits, once the place is cleared, we follow. Nobody goes in until I say so. Nobody including 5-0." She said looking at the team, the all nodded. "Okay guys; good luck. I believe in all of you; let's try leave here without an injury. We are going in 5; call someone if you need to; say a prayer; I don't care what you need to do just get your heads in it." Catherine finished. All the men separated, some to make phone calls, some to pray, others to look at photos, some just to talk. Catherine approached 5-0.

"Where can I set up?" Jenna asked.

"Over there." Catherine pointed. "They know you are coming and have cleared a space for you."

"Thanks." Jenna said before heading over to where Catherine pointed.

"You all set?" Cath asked the team.

"Yeah." The team said.

"This was all set-up in less than a day?" Kono asked in amazement. The place was packed with Navy technology, men, food, beds, maps, and nearly everything else needed.

"Yeah, the Navy work fast." Cath said with a smile.

"Lieutenant, we are ready." An officer said coming up to Catherine.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Catherine asked the team. They all nodded, Steve shot Danny a look. Danny understood.

"Guys let's go check with Jenna." Danny said to Chin and Kono, they both knew what Danny was trying to do. The trio walked away, leaving Steve and Catherine alone. The 5-0 team and some of the men around where watching them, this was unknown to the couple.

"Be safe." Steve said coming closer to Catherine.

"You too." Catherine said.

"Always am." Steve said before capturing Cath's lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you." Catherine said once their lips were separated.

"I love you too." Steve said stepping back.

"Okay guys let's get moving." Catherine shouted, while placing her ear piece in.

The group headed towards the warehouse in question quietly, the first unit entered, after a few minutes, Catherine heard the confirmation that WoFat was in the building and that it was not a trap, it seems that they had no idea that they were made. Catherine nodded to the separated teams, seconds later, they stormed the place. There were loads of shouts and guns started to go off. WoFat started to make his way up a stairs. Both Catherine and Steve noticed, they both made their way after him. They found him trying to escape through a jammed door.

"Hands where I can see them!" Catherine shouted as she entered the room. Steve followed closely behind her. WoFat slowly turned around, he smiled when he saw Steve.

"Ah McGarrett; nice to see you again." WoFat said

Before Steve or WoFat could speak again, Catherine spoke up."Not another word; hands in the air you sick bastered." WoFat raised his hands. Catherine approached cautiously. She handcuffed WoFat. Her and Steve made their way downstairs with WoFat, she handed him off to one the officers. "Injuries?" Catherine asked another officer.

"Franks, got shot, they don't know if he will make it. Medics are on the way." He replied

"Where is he?" Catherine asked. The officer pointed to a group, Catherine ran over, just as the team approached Steve.

"Where is she off too?" Danny asked, as Catherine ran past him.

"One of her men is down, in critical condition." Steve said watching as Catherine took charge of the situation.

"She is one hell of SEAL." Chin said also watching Catherine, she cleared the men from around the man, as the medics arrived, she stayed with his as the medics worked on him.

"That she is." Steve said looking at her. "Are all of you okay?" he asked looking at the team.

"Not a scratch." Kono said.

"We finally got WoFat!" Danny said, while patting Steve on the back. The team spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes, until Catherine approached them, she had just hung-up her phone.

"WoFat has been taken into custody, his associated caught here, are already rolling over on him. They don't think it will be long until he confesses all." Catherine told the team.

"Good. How's you man?" Danny asked nodding to where Franks was before he was taken away.

"They got him stable; says he should make it through. He has to, he has 3 kids and a wife back in Chicago." Catherine said, one of the officers went with Franks and promised to keep Catherine informed.

"That's good." Kono said.

"Yeah, good work by the way. I'm impressed SuperSeal here has it in him. I knew all of you were good, Mr. I-Am-Invincible? Not so much." Catherine said with a laugh, the team started to laugh as well.

"Ha-ha, you all are all so funny." Steve said sarcastically. "So how about a celebration BBQ at my house tonight?" Steve asked.

"Sounds great." Kono said, Danny, Jenna and Chin nodded in agreement.

"Good, come around 6. Bring Gracie Danny." Steve said before the team walked off to finish up with the warehouse.

"So am I invited to this BBQ?" Cath asked Steve.

"Of course. Why don't you meet me at the house at 2 and we can move you in?" Steve asked.

"Sounds good, I have to finish up here, and I have paperwork and meetings when I get back to base, but I should be done by 2." Catherine said as she looked at the watch which read 10:20.

"Perfect." Steve said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are spelling mistakes im sorry. this was written in a rush.<strong>

**There won't be an update for a while :( but ill be back soon :)**


End file.
